aro's daughters
by bordering on insanity
Summary: what if alice and bella were both aro's daughters? will they find their mates, can they stay friends? well you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people!this is only my second fanfic, and my first about twilight. I really hope you like it guys! disclaimer- **

**edward- just say it, out loud.**

**me- vampire.**

**edward- huh? no, say I don't own twilight.**

**me- what if I don't?**

**edward glares**

**me- ok,ok, I do not own twilight, sigh.**

bella's pov.

"heidi, alice!" I moaned as my sister and our best girlfriend dragged me into the shop against my will, felix trailed behind laughing. his laughter stopped abruptly when I gave him a look over my shoulder. "your dad wants you and alice to co-ordinate, bells" said heidi as she and alice tugged me towards a rack of dresses, "I think black and purple or black and red, hmmm, OH MY GOD!" she pulled out two admittedly gorgous dresses, she handed them to us and shooed us off to the changing rooms.

ali and I stepped out of the changing rooms at the same time and Heidi squealed, "you two look..." it had finally happened, she was speechless. the dresses were vivid blood red and coal black, they were strapless with a tight bodice and a floaty skirt that flowed to your feet. it was backless with gems around the edge of the hole in the back. we found some shoes to go with them, and Heidi decided, alice got the red one, I was wearing paid and I practically ran from the store, I hate shopping. alice, my twin loves it. when I say twin, we don't look alike at all, alice is shorter than me with short, spiky hair, I am tall with soft, wavy hair that was the exact same colour as our mother's had been, we are fetorical twins. our eyes were the same, though honey-coloured, deep and golden. we'd hated slaughtering humans ever since dad had changed us, and we have converted the whole of volterra to animals blood.

when we got home to the castle we dumped the bags in our room. felix and I persuaded alice and heidi to play soccer with us, the teams were even, heidi was awful, Felix and I were good and alice was decent so I got alice and felix got heidi. as we played, the guests for the gathering started to arrive. but we carried on playing for another hour, until heidi and alice dragged me away to get ready and felix slumped off to get his tux on. alice had her hair un-spiked, just for tonight, instead it was in soft pin-curls that framed her chalk white face. my hair was down and extra wavy because of the plait it had been in earlier. heidi wore an ice blue silk coctail dress, her hair was up in an elegant twist. we pulled up our hoods and met felix, dad, uncle caius and uncle marcus waiting. heidi took felix's arm, and alice took my hand.

edward pov

carslile paid the cab driver as we pulled up outside the volturi castle, our rental cars weren't coming til tomorrow. I helped rose and emmett with the luggage, and I noticed four people out on the field playing soccer. they all had dark hair, but two were shorter, one was tall and the last was massive. the tall one, a girl, I noticed, a girl with her hair in a plait, and the massive one, undoubtedly a guy, were extremly good, the shorter ones were pretty bad. I pulled my attention from the game to help emmett bring the tuxes in, rose had actually threatened to kill us if we creased them.

later, emmett and I were playing call of duty when I spotted the group from earlier coming in. the tall girl had her back to me, she was was walking backwards and talking to the massive guy, I felt a surge of some strange emotion, but it was gone as quickly as it came. rose called, well yelled for us to get into our tuxes. we were gathered in the hall-way, esme straightened carslile's tie and gave him a quick kiss, rose brushed off emmett's jacket and gave him a kiss too,I had to stuff my fingers in my ears to block out emmett's fantasies. carslile cleared his throat and esme came over to straighten my and jasper's tie. we both stooped a little to kiss either cheek, "thanks, mom." we said, she giggled and took our arms on either side, rose took carslile and emmett's arms on either side and we headed off to the main hall.

we sat at our designated table, jasper was beside me and staring at somthing over my shoulder. i followed his gaze and I saw aro, caius and marcus, and two others. wait... two others?, I looked questioningly at jazz, but he just shrugged. before I could say anything more, aro stood and silence fell upon the room. "I have an announcement..."

**I am a bit mean, but keep reading, I promise there will be more! review please, good or bad I love reviews, they help me get better. I hope you guys liked the first chapter!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! and ready for a new chapter, i don't know where this story is going but it's going somewhere good! enjoy guys- disclaimer**

**me-hey guess what? I own twilight and edward**

**bella-no you don't, edward is mine and twilight belongs to stephanie meyer you idiot!**

**me- ok can I own jacob, the cullens, the la push pack, anything?**

**bella-yeah, you get mike! ha!**

**me- ugh, really?**

**bella- no, ha!**

**me- ok, ok, I own nothing but this plot, sigh**

edward POV

aro stood and silence fell all around, "I have an announcement!" he told us, "we have gathered you all here to introduce you to the two newest members of the volturi, my biological daughters. their mother was a beautiful and intelligent human, who died shortly after giving birth to them. when they reached maturity my brothers and I changed them into full vamprires, they have been kept a secret since their birth, around a century ago. so without further ado, my daughters, alice and bella." my jaw dropped, and the two figures jasper and I had noticed earlier stood, they pulled back their hoods and my jaw dropped even further.

it was the girl from earlier, I could feel it. the girl who ran like a gazelle and played soccer like a tiger. she was the picture of beauty and elegance now, in a coal black dress that stood out against her snowy white skin. aro hugged and kissed the forehead of each of his daughters and the music started. I saw alice follow her onto the dance floor, and they began to dance. twirling and laughing, her laughter was like music. I motioned to jasper to follow me, he was staring as intently at the small one,alice as I was staring at bella.

I tapped her shoulder, and she turned to face me, her face hit me full blast. she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "yes?" she asked as I stood, staring at her in shocked silence. "oh, yes. my brother, jasper, and I were wondering if we could have the next dance?" I replied, as I'd hoped, alice left with jasper, I was alone with the girl. well aro, caius and marcus were watching me and jasper like hawks, when I kissed her hand marcus made a hand-shaped hole in the table. I chuckled quietly and pulled her closer to dance, perhaps a little _too _close, a spoon made a divet in the wooden floor as caius spotted this. they really did love their neices.

"what's so funny?" she inquired as we twirled to the music, I told her about her uncle's over-protectivness, she pouted mockingly.

I noticed for the first time, and I almost stopped dancing I was so shocked. "what?" she questioned quietly as we danced.

"your eyes!" I exclaimed, they were a deep buttery yellow. she grinned, had my heart been beating it would have stopped.

"we hated it, killing all those people," she shuddered and I held her closer, another hand shaped hole in the table, aro's this time. "we converted all of them, every vampire in volterra, alice and I. Well mostly alice, she's very.. persistant. we.. er developed a concience as some people say," I looked at her in bewilderment, my face broke into a smile and I picked up the pace with the dancing. we chatted about books, music and hobbies, most of which were the same. I could have danced for a long time, I could have danced all night if she wanted to, but she left me after three dances and retired to the balcony. I watched her leave, my mind was reeling, what was happening to me?

meanwhile... third person POV

alice and jasper moved away from the other two, they both had a feeling their respective brother or sister really wanted to be alone, and so did they. alice took his hand and placed a hand on his shoulder, he placed a hand on her waist, and she heard a strange screeching noise. edward chuckled in the distance. they began to spin, staring into eachother's eyes at all times. 'she dances like an angel,' jasper mumbled to himself,

'what was that, jasper?' she asked, he scrambled for an excuse to cover up his embaressing mistake.

'just that you look beautiful tonight, miss volturi,' he replied, nice save he thought to himself.

'thank you, jasper, and please just call me alice," she requested, he grinned. he was yelling in triumph in his mind, ALICE! she wanted HIM to call HER ALICE!

'alice,' he murmered aloud so she could hear, 'that is a beautiful name, alice'

they talked a while, about books, music and hobbies, most of which were the same. they danced for two solid hours, pausing every now and again to get a drink and take a rest.

bella POV

I didn't know what to make of it, we had so much in common, his touch left electric tingles dancing on my palm, my head was reeling, what was happening to me? I heard the balcony door creak slightly, and I turned. advancing on me were two guys, one had dark skin and dreadlocks, the other had milk coloured skin and long golden hair tied back in a ponytail. "hey," the blonde one said in a silky voice, "this is laurent, I am james." laurent grinned like the cheshire cat and carried on forward, I was pinned against the balcony.

"and who, sweetie, are you?" he whispered, far too close. james was beside him, and his arm slipped around my waist, I pulled away from him.

"don't be like that, sugar." said james, a smirk crossed his face as he put one hand either side of me on the balcony's edge. He leaned in and I grabbed him around the neck, pushing him to the ground. he watched in horror as I bared my teeth and growled. 'I am isabella marie armani glen volturi, oldest biological daughter of aro volturi, neice of caius and marcus volturi, sister to alice mary grace eve volturi. and I would rip your throat out right now if I didn't know my father and the guard would make it so much slower and so much more painful," I growled. a cry of pain punctured the cold air. I looked over to find edward tackling laurent as he prepared to launch himself at me and free james. we threw them inside, and I informed felix of what had happened. he shoved them off to my uncles and father.

'I could have taken care of that myself!' I told edward, he looked affronted.

'didn't look like it to me!' he retorted, crossing his arms.

'yeah well, I had it under control!' I said

'oh really?, well maybe next time I should let the phycho vampire kill you!" he yelled,

'I told you, I had it under control!' I insisted.

'fine you spoilt little rich girl, you know some of us have had to work in life, watch loved ones die! I couldn't care less about you!' he yelled, she turned and ran inside, where the party was dispersing. he realised what he'd said, 'watched loved ones die,' her mother, he was such an idiot. 'bella!' he cried, but she was already gone.

Alice POV-

Jasper was such a good dancer, we had so much in common, and he was really sweet. I sat in the windowseat overlooking the grounds, and I realised it was nearing dawn. I had got in about an hour before hand, and at this moment bella stormed in. tearless sobs racked her body, as she told me what had happened and what had been said.

'what did dad do about those imbeciles that tried to attack you?' I asked, she pointed wordlessly toward the horizon. at the peak of the furthest hill we could see from our window, oily smoke was polluting the air.

bella went down to her music room, she played so many instruments it was almost impossible. guitar, piano, saxaphone, banjo, flute, cello, violin, drums, electric guitar, trumpet, oboe and clarinet. she was also fluent in english, french, italian, spanish, duch, german, manderin, arabic, japanese, norwegian, portugese, swedish, russian and polish. I was good at italian, english and shopping, bells had tried to teach me some guitar and might I add failed dismally.

music always cheered her up when I was not involved, so I went off to find the cullens, tonight would be the last formal event, and the cullens were the only clan staying afterwards. Jasper was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

**alice and jasper, awwww sweet! this chapter is dedicated to my best friend caitlin (pen name- twilight-girl545 check her out she rocks!) luv u cait, next chapter- jasper's series of unfortunate events. after a long string of failures can finally jasper win alice's heart? read on to find out. review...review...review!**


	3. alice and jasper

**Wahooo! new chapter! I know, I'm excited too. thanks to all you guys who autor alerted me, I was really suprised and pleased at the same time. enjoy...**

**disclaimer- i do not own twilight, I do own a few dogs and new moon on dvd, and a few cats and four guinea pigs and a parrot and a few more dogs another two cats and a couple of snakes, I'll stop rambling now... :)**

**ps. this chapter is dedicated to my aunty nix, who came over to england from south africa this week! luv ya aunty nikki!**

jasper pov

laundry was the bane of my existance. the single most annoying and tedious thing a vampire had to endure! and guess what I was spending a beautiful, sunny saturday doing? got it yet? well if you haven't got it yet, allow me to spell it out for you one more time, I jasper witlock cullen was doing laundry. in italy!

I pulled the washing from the machine, cursing under my breath. I nearly lost my mind. PINK! it was all pink, my shirts, my socks even my UNDERWEAR! and a single red sock flopped from the machine with the rest, looking up smugly at me. what was I supposed to do, strangle the sock? it was an intriguing idea, but what was the point in getting revenge on a _sock_? I heard a small giggle behind me, and I turned to see alice standing in the laundry doorway, she smiled and I just stood there. she ran to my side and scooped up my pink laundry, thrusting it into the dryer. oh good god, the woman I love has just seen my pink underwear, kill me now!

she helped me divide up my washing, colours and whites. as we waited for the last load of washing to finish we talked, she mocked me for my lavender fabric softner and pink underwear, and I jokingly moked her about her height and general pixieness. we talked for almost three hours before bella came calling for her, we exchanged the normal goodbyes then alice did somthing, it took me completely by surprise. she reached up and kissed me tenderly on the cheek before sprinting out of the laundry room. I just stood there, mouth hanging open. then the goofiest grin I had ever seen plastered itself on my face as I went to retrive my laundry.

alice pov

I don't know what made me do it, but I just reached up and pressed my lips to his cheek. Then I realised what I was doing, pulled away and ran from the room.

bella waited for me at the top of the stairs that led down into the laundry room in the basement, we went out to the pool and swam around for a while, my mind was still reeling from my encounter with jasper. I decided I had to go see him, see if he was freaking out as much as I was. I bid my sister goodbye, she had a smug, omnicient all-knowing smile on her face that made me want to slap her. I knocked on jasper's door, no reply. oh god! I gulped and pushed the door open. his golden hair was dark from the shower, and he was only wearing a pair of dark blue jeans leaving his muscled chest exposed. the words I was about to say died on my lips as we stared at eachother. suddenly, I had my arms wrapped around his waist and my head against his chest. oh crap, I've done it again, what is wrong with me!? I pulled away. running for it, I decided. it was time to talk to bella.

jasper pov

she had her arms around my waist and her head against my chest. I was in shock, what was going on? had I finally gone mad, had my daydreams leaked into reality? no, I was sure this was real. just as I was about to put my arms around her she seemed to realise what was happening. her grip disappeared from around my waist and she fled, leaving a half-naked and very confused me standing with my arms wrapped around thin air. it was time to talk to bella. my best friend, tomboy, guru and general badass. I threw a top on and ran.

bella pov

alice slipped out the french windows that led to my balcony, I heard the muted thud as she landed in the courtyard below. she had confessed, she had fallen absolutly head over heels in love with jasper. she had confided in me, asked my advice and sworn me to secrecy before leaving. poor sweet alice. shortly after her departure jasper paid me a visit. speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. except jasper looked more like an angel with his tousled golden hair and wide eyes, a very bewildered and confused angel. I stared at him as he stumbled over to sit baside me on the window seat. "jazz?" I asked, he was scaring me now.

"bella?" he whispered, I took his hand and squeezed it. "bella I need your help, I think... bells,I think I am in love with your sister, I have fallen in love with alice!" I gasped and threw my arms around him. he slammed his head in my marle shoulder, frustrated. I rubbed his back in soothing circles as he rested his head on my shoulder. I spoke to him, soothed him and gave him advice. we decided to spend the rest of the day just chilling out, watching comedy movies, eating junk food, and playing video games until our brains were numb. when we left the tv room that morning my head did indeed feel numb, but at least jazz was happy. we went to find emmett, felix and a few others to see if they'd play baseball with us.

jasper braced himself, clenching his hands tighter around the aluminium bat. I smirked and pulled my hand backwards, ready to throw. the ball soared through the air in a blur but jasper still managed to hit it. he sprinted, but he just wasn't fast enough. emmett was back in the clearing as jasper passed second base and he was out before he knew what was happening. "damn it! never play baseball against bella, never!" I heard jasper mumble. I ran to meet emmett and he pulled me into a tight bear hug, swinging me under his arm and giving me a nougie.

"emmett!" I laughed, he set me back down so we could congratulate the rest of the team. jane smirked at her brother on jasper's team, heidi just looked happy to have won and demitri was looking smugly at felix. I just laughed and tackled emmett when he wasn't looking.

"hey, can I play?" asked a husky voice from behind, I turned to see a _huge _boy with dark, russet coloured skin and a warm smile.

"sure, if you think you can handle it," I joked, he grinned.

"yeah, I'm not sure you want to mess with _this!_" said emmett and jasper, they started flexing and stretching. the new guy laughed.

"can we split bella and emmett up, _please!?" _asked jasper pleadingly. we all laughed again.

"okay, so emmett and bella are captains, you choose your teams." said heidi with a smile.

"okay, new comer, you're with me!" I said immediatly, no way emmett was getting mr. muscle.

"it's jacob, by the way." he told me, I smiled.

"fine," said emmett, clearly annoyed at my choice. "I pick alec!"

"I'll have you jasper!" I said, ha emmett! I got your brother.

"jane, over here!" emmett called.

"felix, with me!" i told him

"demitri, get over here!" called emmett, "hold it we're one short, hey edward. EDWARD GET OVER HERE!" cried emmett.  
oh damn! I hadn't spoken to edward since the gathering and I wasn't starting now. "you're with bella!" emmett told him.

"no, no, no! pretty boy, you're with em, heidi you're with me!" I insisted.

we got into position, I was up to bat first. emmett put his cap on back to front and prepared to throw. bring it! I thought. the ball collided with the bat with a crack like thunder. I started running. I was as fast as edward I had been told, and he was the fastest vampire any of his coven had known. there he was at the edge of the clearing poised to throw the ball. oh no you don't! I pushed myself further, and I slid onto the base. esme was passing with carslile.

"sorry son, you lost." said carslile, smirking at his son. he held out a hand to me and I took it, pulling myself to my feet. they stayed to watch the game, we only just won. When I was done rubbing it in emmetts face I walked over to esme and carslile, emmett, jasper, rosalie and edward's parents.

"hello dear," said esme, pulling me into a motherly hug. I was suprised at first, but I hugged her back, soaking her in. she was very beautiful, with caremel coloured hair that tickled my nose and she smelled of honeysuckle, freesia and some kind of special esme smell that, combined, made a beautiful scent. "would you like to walk with us?" she asked holding her free hand out to me. I nodded and took her offered hand.

"how long are you staying?" I asked as we strolled.

"oh, I didn't know you were so desperate for us to go. in that case, carslile! get the car, we're leaving!" She said with a grin.

"oh, no esme! I only meant-" she held up a hand, smiling warmly at me.

"sweetheart, we were only joking!" said carslile, he put his arm around my shoulders and esme squeezed my hand. I sighed in relief. "I have buisness to do with your father and uncles, and if I know aro, we could be for a few months, to a year." he chuckled.

" I hear it's your birthday next week, what would you like?" esme asked. I hated being in the spotlight, and I blushed.

" oh, I like books and sports," I blurted out quickly. esme smiled, carslile chuckled again.

esme looked at her watch and sighed, "we should be heading back now," we got back to the foyer of the castle, I kissed esme and carslile's cheek and bid them goodbye. when I got to my room I had a shower to get rid of the mud. when I got out I slipped on a vest top, a pair of skinny jeans, converses and a loose grey cardigan over the top. the library was calling.

I ran my fingers across the spines of the books, breathing in the rich, nutty aroma of the books and wood that surrounded me and the crisp, sweet scent of the varnish that coated the shelves. I heard someone enter, and the click of feet on the marble floor. the slide of a book coming off the shelf rang out in the silence, then the click of shoes on the marble floor and the creak of the armchair as he sat beside the large open fire. I pulled an ancient copy of pride and predjudice by jane austen from the shelf and walked around the cabinet. it was edward, and it was too late to turn back. I felt his eyes on my face but I avoided eye contact. I sat across from him, the wide coffee table making a large gap between us. I curled up in an armchair beside the fire and opened my book.

"you don't strike me as an austen fan, bella," edward commented, I looked up, incrudelous.

"you don't strike me as a romeo and juliet kind of guy to be honest edward," I replied.

"well, I am. shakesphere was a genius in my opinion," he said, a small smile played on his lips.

"oh, I know. his use of words is beyond... well beyond words," I chuckled, "but it is nice to read a less _tragic_ love story sometimes, and austen's tales are inspiring and brilliant, in my opinion." his smile became a full blown grin.

I stood, "goodbye edward," I said as I replaced my book and left.

one week later

jasper pov

today was the bella and alice's birthday, and today was the day I would tell alice. I bought them each a bracelet for their birthday, bella's was a simple silver band with intricate celtic patterns ingraved into it. alice's was delicate woven silver with small amethysts and diamonds set into it. and as their main gifts I gave alice a dark purple designer dress that she had been raving about for weeks and to bella I gave a collection of her favorite songs.

as I walked outside I saw alice chatting with esme. "erm, alice." I said as I approached, they both looked up at me. "can I speak to you a moment, in private?" I asked, she nodded and followed me out into the clearing until we were out of earshot of the other vampires.

"alice," I took her hand and I heard her breathing quicken. well what did _that _mean? focus, jasper, focus! "alice, I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it," I took a deep breath. "I love you," I whispered. her arms were around me in an instant and she thrust herself up on her tiptoes. her mouth collided with mine and locked them together. my arms slid around her waist and she flung hers around my neck. she pulled back after several moments and I leant my forehead against hers, "I love you too jasper," she whispered, looking into my eyes. my lips crushed down on hers again. "I have something for you, your main present is back at the house, but this is a little gift, just for you," I pulled the bracelet from my pocket and slid it on her wrist. she admired it for a moment then nearly tackled me as she flung herself into my arms again. I lifted her off her feet and span her around in a wide arc, never breaking the kiss. after a few moments we broke apart and walked back to the rest of the family hand in hand, massive grins on both of our faces.

**hope you liked it guys! I'm having a vote, I don't want to stop writing this story but it doesn't seem to be read very much, so review if you want me to continue, next chapter- can edward and bella be friends, or more? enough with spoilers, review!**


	4. the quileutes

**ok, here it is as you requested! thank you to everyone who reviewed, I decided to post another chapter this soon after the last because you guys all came back saying you wanted more, jacob is back, and he's brought all the quileutes with him. **

**disclaimer- i don't own twilight but if anyone is stuck for what to give me for my b-day... (hint hint! lol, it's only 11 days till my b-day, wooohooo!!!)**

**dedication- this is dedicated to those 7 reviewers who persuaded me to carry on! thank you guys. This is also dedicated to my dogs, shadow and blaze, who we had to rehome :( love you guys**

alice pov

I linked my hand with jaspers, the biggest cheesiest grin I had ever seen plastered itself on my face. he loved me! and I loved him too. as if sensing my thought, jasper pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist, I wrapped both of mine around his waist. he smiled down at me as we walked back to our families. this thought brought on a wave of fear and uncertainty. what if dad and my uncles didn't like him? what about bella? what if his family hated me?

I could cross one person off my worry list. jasper and I were suddenly pulled into a group hug by bella. in a blur of movement bella was on jaspers back, giving him a nougie. then, in another blur of movement I was picked up and swung around. "bella!" I giggled as she tucked me behind her back.

"c'mon jasper," she challenged, smirking at him. "aren't you going to rescue your girl?" she raised an eyebrow.

"oh, I intend to," said jasper, he darted behind her, picked me up and threw me on his back, then darted back to his original place. he dropped me back onto my feet and wrapping his arm protectivley around my waist. _his girl!_ hmm, I could get used to that. "bella, I have somthing for you. your main gift is back at the house, but I got you this to thank you for helping me, I couldn't have done it without you!" he pulled her into a breif hug and gave her a bracelet, hers was nothing like mine, it was a simple band of silver with intricate patterns carved into it. I felt a breif stab of jelously as jasper and bella hugged, but my more rational side took over, they were best friends, jazz loved me, she had helped both of us get together and to top it off she was my kind compassionate sister, she would never do somthing like that to me!

Bella pulled me into a hug as soon as jasper released her, her eyes glistened with venom tears that would never be shed. "I love you, baby sister," she whispered,

"by five minutes!" I sniffled, tears pooling in my eyes too. "I love you, too bells!" then I turned on jasper, "and you," I took his hand.

"Now it's time to talk to your dad and uncles, and my family, my love." he replied, my hearty fluttered when he said _my love,_ but I whimpered at the mention of talking to our families, he planted a kiss on my lips. I was instantly calmed, not by his gift but just by him. He wrapped his arm around me again. bella was sobbing tearlessly into edwards shoulder, I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, concerned by bella's crying but looking over the moon that he had my sister in his arms.

_edward!? _I thought, his expression turned stony, he seemed to come back to his senses. He moved bella from his shoulder gently, handed her a tissue and handed her over to jasper who put an arm around her shoulders. She walked with us as we got closer to the families. I accidently brushed past edward and I was hit by a vision, blurry and uncertain but solid. It was edward and someone I couldn't see, holding hands and laughing as they walked, he twirled her gently and she ended up in his arms. she laughed and stroked his face. The vision was gone, but I was still completly at a loss to understand what it meant. I stored it away for future referance, and we reached our families.

"carslile, esme! can we speak to you a moment?" Jazz asked, carslile took esme's hand and helped her up, they followed their son. I was so nervous, it welled up inside of me and I could barely contain it. Jasper sensed this and sent waves of calm at me, pulling me tight against his side. I saw esme and carslile exchange a look and a smile, then jasper turned on them. "Mom, dad. I have fallen in love with alice, and by some miracle she loves me too. We wanted to tell you, and get your blessing, I love alice more than anything in the world, I'd do anything for her and I hope she can be accepted as part of our family just as rosalie and esme have?" his words became a question as he looked at his father, who was smiling widly at him. esme suddenly pulled me into a hug, squeezing me tight. Then she flew at jazz, kissing his cheek. Carslile acted with little more propriety, he pulled jasper into a tight hug and clapped him on the back. Then all of a sudden, I was swept off my feet and I was being spun around at a blinding rate. I giggled and cried "carslile!" he put me back on my feet, and I hugged him, trying to flatten his windswept golden hair.

"welcome to the family dear!" he said, smiling at me. He and esme wandered off, still smiling. One set down, another to go. jasper kissed me before leaving with my father and uncles, I wanted to follow but he waved me away, mouthing 'I love you' as he walked away. I watched them carefully, and bella came to sit beside me, rosealie came and sat beside me on the other side taking my hand. She flashed bella a smile and they chatted for a while, bella kissed my cheek and told me she'd be back. She bent to kiss rose's cheek as she passed. Uncle caius waved a finger at jasper, jasper nodded his head and said somthing that mad all three of them smile. He shook each of their hands, and they made their way back to the rest of the family, hugging and kissing me as they passed, dad whispered "we will speak later, alison."  
that worried me. He never used our full names unless it was serious. Jasper ran to me and picked me up, kissing me deeply.

bella pov.

I sat beside alice as she watched jasper's exchange with dad and our uncles. Rose came and sat beside us and I chatted with her, I really did like her but I hadn't got to know her very well yet, I'd have to change that soon. Their was some open hostility over her mate, emmett, who happened to be one of my best friends.I spend a lot of time with him, and he spends a lot of that time raving about 'his rosie', as I told her. The hostility disappeared at the mention of that. "pssssst!" said a voice from behind me, I excused myself and kissed alice and rose's cheek as I passed. I walked into the nearby bushes where the voices came from. I saw jacob with a group of boys who looked similar to him, tall, muscled with russet coloured skin and cropped black hair. There were a few females scattered amongst them. "Hey bella," said jacob, I gave him a quick hug before asking him who his friends were.

"this is quil, and his fiancee claire," quil and claire grinned at me and hugged me, I was caught off guard at first but I soon composed myself, it was quite pleasant. Her skin was warm, his was flaming hot, like jacob's. "sam and his wife emily, my brother in law paul and my sister rachel. embry and his fiancee kim, the lovely leah and her boyfriend wayatt, collin and jessie, brady and makenna, seth and michelle, david and elaine, mitchel and kathrine, and this is nessie, brent, clint, teddy and john, the other bacholers and bacholerette," they all hugged me.

"where are you guys staying?I haven't seen you since the day we played baseball, where've you been?" I asked.

"we're camping out in the woods just outside of the castle grounds, we came up with the cullens, they have always been good to us. We came to see aro, I'm the alpha by the way," said sam

"alpha? as in wolves?" I asked, sam nodded and exploded out of his clothes, there was now scraps of clothing scattered around a giant midnight black wolf. "awesome!" I breathed, the others looked shocked for a moment before bursting into a large round of raucous laughter and a smattering of applause. Sam gave a throaty, wolf chuckle then trotted into the thicker bushes, emily followed, opening her vast handbag as she went. He soon emerged, fully clothed, with his arm around his waist, she had one hand on his chest. I noticed a long scar running down her face to the point of her index finger, and out of instinct I ran to her side and took her hand.

"what are you doing?" she asked, suprised and alarmed at my proximity. I reached up and touched the scar on her cheek, she flinched.

"hold still," I whispered soothingly, she stayed put as I ghosted my fingers across it, to the round neckline of her t-shirt, again and again. I closed my eyes, concentrating with everything I had and a gold mist began to dance around my fingers. I trailed them over her scar and it sealed and disappeared as I went. She looked up at me with wide eyes then flung herself at me, laughing and crying, sam crushed me into a hug and span me around.

"How did you do that?" he whispered, I grinned.

"just a gift I have," I answered, _one of many_ my subconcious stated bitterly. Best not to dwell on the past, at least not today.

The wolves came to play soccer with us, vampires vs. wolves. Paul was in goal for the Qwolves, and the Vamps had jasper in goal, carslile blew a whistle and the game began...

**more soon, not a key chapter but a fun one. your juicy bit is coming up, I promise. Sorry it took so long, I will be posting back-to-back to make it up to you. as always review **

**chloe x**


	5. bella's powers

**I'M BACK!!! hey people, shadow and blaze are happily settling into life at the farm where they live now, *wipes away tear* but now to happier things! extra long chapter coming up, a promised. By the way, Qwolves is the quileutes team name, vamps is the cullen-volturi team name, just to clear it up ; ) this chapter is dedicated to the song if we meet again by timberland and katy perry.**

**disclaimer- twilight is not mine, **

edward pov

god, this girl was seriously messing me up! I took her in my arms as she cried, she was so happy about alice and jasper. My arms locked in a protective cage around her, stroking her hair and burying my face in it as she leant her head on my shoulder, inhaling her scent. Alice looked over at me in confusion, I shrugged, too concerned about bella's sobs. _edward!?. _alice's thought brought me back down to earth, hard. I gently moved her head from my shoulder, took one last look at her and handed her over to jasper, my fingers lingering on her face as jazz led her away and sat her next to rosalie. Rosalie, being rosalie, started interrogating the poor girl on her and emmett. I was shocked, which did not happen often. This stupid bella-alice mind block thing was seriously grating on me. I was shocked because, despite her helpless state, bella fought back. "Yeah, me and emmett spend a lot of time together, he and jasper are my best guy-friends. Look, rosalie, a. why would emmett ever go for _me,"_ she said waving a hand in front of her perfect face, before wafting air in rose's direction, "when he has _you_! and b. emmett spends so much time ranting about 'his rosie'!" she sighed indulgently, rose looked mollified and did somthing that shocked me even more. Rose leaned in and hugged her! They chatted for a while, and seemed to get along very well. Rose slipped her arm through bella's and they strolled aimlessly, until rose spotted emmett and ran off to meet him, then they both went to comfort alice, who was sitting watching jasper speak to her father and uncles. Bella wondered off into the nearby bushes, returning after a few minutes with the wolf pack, they were looking awestruck. I was taken aback, emily's scar was gone! She hugged them in turn, said somthing to sam andbumped her knuckles against his. She strolled over to me and sat on the wall beside me. Yet another shock. She touched my arm and smiled a small smile at me. I gasped at the contact and she began to pull away, but I grabbed it and laid it back on my arm, smiling back at her. She rubbed in soothing circles, then drifted up and down. She felt the mark where carslile had bitten me, made me what I was, she smiled absently with her eyes closed and started playing 'furlese' on my neck and shoulder. I watched her fingers as they danced on my skin, and suddenly a golden light enveloped them, playing around them, And my scar was gone just like that.I gasped, which awoke her from her daydream. Her hands flew from my skin, and I missed their comforting warmth. But she took my hand and explained that the wolves wanted to play us in a soccer game. The vampires won 14-13. Once emmett was done boasting the teams walked off together, celebrating and commiserating.

As we walked in, bella gave jasper a hug, and jerked away as if an electric current had just shot through her. "wow you have a lot of scars japer!" she said, gasping for breath.

"how do you know? I'm wearing a turtle neck!" he exclaimed.

"I... well...um. oh, just take your shirt off!" she sighed, running her fingers through her hair like I did when I was frustrated. He did as he was told and everyone stood around, the vampires curious, the wolves excited and anticipating. Once again the golden light danced around her fingers as they trailed over his neck,arms, chest and face, and his scars disappeared one by one. Carslile gaped at her for a moment before making her promise to talk to him later. The others grinned or stood with thier mouths open wide, and she just smiled and ran off into the gardens. hell, she was fast. I took off after her.

I soon gave up looking for bella, and headed back inside. I walked towards the music room and stopped dead with my hand on the handle. someone was playing the piano, river flows in you by yiruma rang out around me. I opened the door and watched bella play, tossing her over her shoulders as her slender fingers soared over the keys. I moved before I could stop myself and sat on the bench next to her. Her left hand flew from the keys but I placed mine on the piano and picked up the song, taking her other hand in my free one. She smiled and we played the last few notes together.

As the song ended she turned to face me, her eyes were full of venom tears again. I wiped them away and pulled her into a hug, "what is it?" I asked.

"my gifts, I have so many..." she shook her head, "I sometimes loose control of them, and somthing bad happened last time I did, I was only a child..." she trailed off and buried her face in my shoulder again.

"show me," I said, she looked up at me and raised a hand. She snapped her fingers and a flame appeared like she had just lit a match. she closed her hand into a fist and opened it again, suddenly. A ball of water hung suspended in the air a few inches above her palm, and she snapped her fingers again, the ball froze into ice and landed in her hand. she waved her hand slowly around twice and a tiny tornado seemed to explode from her hand, complete with lightning. She stood from the bench and closed her eyes, beckoning me forward. I walked ahead obediantly and bumped into some invisible wall. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, the wall disappeared. she raised a hand and a piano book flew from on top of the piano into her hand and back.

"I have others," she whispered, "others that are harder to show, alice has some but not nearly as many. hers tend to be more powerful if she puts her mind to it."

"others?" I asked, she sighed and for a moment I felt like I was walking through a sheet of cool water.

_see? _she thought _I can hear you too, by the way._

_wow_ was all I could manage

_yeah _she agreed _but I don't use them unless I need them, and otherwise, I'm normal. each power makes me more sensitive. with the healing I can feel pain and scars. I am an empath, I feel emotions like jasper. with the elements thing I can affect the weather and predict it beyond accurately. you see?_

_what's the weather gonna be like tomorrow? _I challenged, she smiled

_18 degrees celcius with rain at around 12:14pm until 2:25pm._

_wow_

_I know._

I felt the cool water sensation again and I knew my mind was my own again. We just stood there, staring at eachother for a moment. Then I walked across the room and pulled her into a hug. She relaxed into my imbrace for a moment before sprinting at vampire speed out the window. Not this time bella. I raced after her and met her at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

**what will happen by the fountain? who knows? the next chapter is what you've all been waiting for, and yes jacob is gonna be a big part of this, later on. keep reading and as always REVIEW!**


	6. Engaged?

hi peeps! how is life? hope you are all doing well. Sorry for not updating for a while, I was sick, I had loads of homework and I was tired with a serious case of writers block. Some unexpected twists in this chapter, why is victoria back? what was the 'buisness' carslile and the wolves were doing? can vampires have kids? plus what in the hell is mike newton doing in volterra? all to be revealed!

disclaimer: me: mommy mommy! can I have a twilight

my mom: no

me: darn!

**bella pov**

I racked my brain, trying to figure out what I had done. I had to have done something wrong for dad to have called me to his office. Felix, the massive, air-headed, dufus, ignoramus, idiotic DOUCHE-BAG of a guard had come to collect me while I was hiding from Edward. He had also stared at my arse the whole way up here, this, as you can imagine, did not really get him any closer to my good books. In actual fact he was heading closer and closer to my _list, _and trust me that is not a good place to be. I fiddled nervously with the hem of my shirt, avoiding, with difficulty, three sets of golden eyes. Uncle marcus and uncle Caius sat on either side of me, my father sat opposite, toying with an antique, ceramic snuff box. Uncle Caius cleared his throat and father came back down to earth, setting the snuff box down and clenching his jaw, as if chewing on words. He meant buisness, I gulped.

"Bella, it has come to our attention that you have not really been...er...out there since the whole tyler fiasco," I winced slightly at the mention of tyler, Uncle Marcus stroked my arm soothingly. It was certainly a fiasco. Tyler and I were ment to be married by now, the happy couple. But no, he ditched me at the altar and run off with some bimbo from the guard, lauren mallaroy, she was a bride's maid. They were both worms, they deserved eachother, and hey, at least I wasn't the one spending the rest of my life with that _voice_. lauren had a shrill, nasal voice that could strip wallpaper or curdle milk. "And, since your sister has found herself a mate, we think it's time we intervined. We have some suiters lined up, and we are sure you will find one to your liking, the quileute wolves are prime candidates,"

I sat there, blank as a sheet of paper. I pushed my chair back with a deafening scrape. "ah, yes," said dad, consulting a file, " Your first suitor is...Brent Atera," Quil's brother. I nodded dumbly, still in shock. " I belive you are going to bella italia for dinner in..." he consulted his watch " about two hours." I walked out, alice and rosalie came with me up to my room with me, following me like sheep.

"Ok bella," Alice flopped down onto my bed, crossing her little pixie arms and blowing away a little scrap of silk from her gypsy headscarf. "What gives, twin?" I explained all about the wolves, and Brent Atera, and how insane my dad was. Let's put it this way, on a scale from one to ten he was about 44.

I started pacing, yelling in french

"Je ne peux pas belive il me ferait ceci, mon propre père ! il est si stupide, pourquoi veux-je même un camarade ? surtout brent atera, ou n'importe quel des loups. la vie suce" it means

"I can't belive he would do this to me, my own father! he is so stupid, why do I even want a mate? especially brent atera, or any of the wolves. life sucks. "

then I said- "Je ne suis pas quelque animal qu'il peut liquider au plus haut offrant, je suis sa fille, pour le bien de dieu ! Peut-être je ne l'aurais pas des objections autant de, si c'était un autre prétendant, Peut-être edward. ..no!"

it means- "I'm not some animal he can sell off to the highest bidder, I'm his daughter, for god's sake! Maybe I wouldn't mind it so much, if it were another suitor, Maybe edward...no!" I shook this thought from my mind before I could dwell on it anymore, I think I was falling for that ignorant, arrogant vampire.

I spun to see esme standing in the doorway, "oui, le bien-aimé, peut-être edward, presque certainement edward. oh, la bonne chance sur votre date" she said, then left. My mind was reeling.

She had said "yes, sweetheart, maybe edward, almost certainly edward. oh, good luck on your date," then with a wink she had left me to the mercy of rose and alice.

one and a half hours later I sat with rose and alice looking over my reflection. I wore a simple black haulterneck dress with strappy, black high heels. My hair was swept back with an ebony ribbon, one curl escaping and hanging down across my face. I wore quite neutral make-up, mascara and bright scarlet lipstick. I looked at my watch, it was time. Alice and rose hugged me, admiring their handiwork, until there was a knock on the door.

Brent Atera was handsome, muscled and around seven foot. He looked really nervous. He handed me his little bouquet of flowers timidly, I accepted and grimaced. Daisies, aw hell how was this guy supposed to know I loved Lilies the best? it still bugged me but I let it slide, he was very sweet and I didn't want to bruise his self-esteem any more than it was. I threw th lilies through the door for rose to catch and took Brent's arm.

Brent was sweet, but had all the personality of a doorknob. He was suprised to find that I ate, and I couldn't blame him. Normal vampires couldn't sleep or eat, alice and I could, because we were part human. I sipped my coke and nibbled on my pizza as we made forced, akward conversation. Finally, he called for the bill and I had to hide my relief. When I got home, Brent kissed my cheek akwardly and left me at my door. I kicked off my shoes and dropped my bag, rubbing fiercely at the little wet patch on my cheek. Ali and Rose came and we all flopped down on my bed, heads together, bodies spread out.

"How was it?" Rose asked, Alice nodded.

"I don't think it will work, we just didn't work, he was so quiet and reserved, and I'm, well I'm me," I said, we all laughed, then alice leaned over the bed and pulled out a clipboard.

Brent Atera- _Quiet, reserved. Not really bella's type. _

"next," she said.

The next few weeks passed, me avoiding edward in the day and going out with a wolf each night. The date's told me about each of the wolves personalities. Clint took me to Mcdonalds, and we messed about all night.

Clint Lupus- _good friend._

john took me to the peer, we watched the boats come in and ate strawberry icecream and hot dogs all night.

John Bryant- _very fun to hang out with, good friend._

Teddy took me to a monster truck rally. It was awesome

Teddy Cole- _good to hang with, good friend._

Jacob black_- a blast to hang with_

jacob had taken me to a theme park, we had to much fun riding rollercoasters all day.

Then came the vampires. Riley was a brawny, blonde vampire. His blood red eyes put me off at once. Then he took me to a very greasy, dirty burger joint were the waiter's looked down my shirt and my food was swimming in grease.

Riley Brown- _no!_

Mike newton was the last, a weedy kind of man with a shock of dirty blond hair. He was a tad annoying, but he was the vampire prince of pensylvania so dad insisted I met him. He took me for a walk and flattered me, He stopped half way down the street and bought a single red rose from a vendor with a cart. Still the wrong flower, but it was very romantic. We went into a very posh resturant and he watched me as I ate. He got down on one knee and pulled out a very gauzy ring, covered in diamonds. I wasn't one for over the top things, and this definatly was one.

"Bella volturi, will you marry me?" He asked, I managed to mumble a yes. I had to marry one of them, he wasn't disgusting like riley, he wasn't boring like Brent, Ok, so he was quite annoying and talked about himself a lot. But I said yes, I didn't want to be alone forever, and dad certainly didn't want me to be. It was all going so fast, and I was running to keep up.

**mwahahahahahaha! I hope you enjoyed it, another chapter coming up soon. Some reviews would be nice :) :)**


End file.
